A database system stores information for a computer system. As data is input into the database system, data structures to store the information are created. Some data structures store data that does not need to be permanently kept by the database system—for example, temporary data that was unnecessarily persisted. This data uses up valuable resources resulting in a computer system that runs inefficiently. In some cases, an application developer is relied on to properly remove unneeded data structures. However, this is also inefficient in addition to being error prone.